U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,300, issued Jun. 2, 1992, discloses in FIGS. 14-16 a connector assembly for interconnecting a daughter board and a mother board. This connector assembly includes an intermediate elastomeric contact element of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,413, issued Oct. 12, 1976, and sold under the trademark AMPLIFLEX by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa., for incorporating a circuit with active elements in the paths between the daughter board and the mother board. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,300 and the contents of U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,413 are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer for holding the elastomeric contact element of the '413 patent within the connector assembly of the '300 patent.